tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends (titled Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends during Tugs’ run and until 2003) is a television series based around three railway systems located on the fictional Island of Sodor. After Tugs' production ended, many of the models were sold to worker (and also creator) behind Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Britt Allcroft, and used for props throughout the Remote Model Series until it hit full CGI animation in 2009. Some models were also generated for the CGI Series, such as Big Mickey & S.S. Vienna (as S.S. Roxstar). Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends is one of David Mitton and Robert D. Cardona's other works. Recycled Models Tugs * China Clay Truck - One of the China Clay Trucks used in the second Season of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends was later used as one of the goods trucks pulled by Puffa and the Goods Engine in Tugs. HighTideTruck.jpg GoodsCars.png ScrapCars.png GoodsCarTTTE.png Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * O.J. - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, O.J.'s Model was repainted white, replacing the Yellow Paint. The Model was then also renamed to "Lakesider III". In the fourth Series of Thomas & Friends, Lakesider III was used as a paddle boat at Lakeside, located on the Skarloey Railway. It was seen whenever Lakeside appeared. The Wheelhouse of the model was then replaced with O.J.'s Original Head in late 2012. After it was purchased by the Star Tugs Company in early 2013, it was refitted with its original smokestack and glasses; the model is now owned by the Star Tugs Company. BiggFreezeO.J.1.png LakesiderIII.png OJ.jpg OJ'sModel.jpg * S.S. Vienna - When S.S. Vienna first appeared in Thomas & Friends, it kept the same livery as it had from TUGS. The model later gained red smokestacks. Both those/these changes were only seen in the 3rd Season. In the 4th Season, the S.S. Vienna's Model was given a black livery and black and white smokestacks; the model was also renamed to "S.S. Roxstar" ever since the model kept the same changes. The model was seen at Knapford Harbour in Seasons 3 and 4, it was then seen at Brendam Docks since the 5th Season. File:Hercules&Vienna.jpg DieselDoesitAgain.PNG|link=W:c:TTTE:Diesel Does it Again AllatSea.PNG|link=W:c:TTTE:All at Sea S.S.RoxstarNewSeries.png S.S.Roxstar.png|S.S Vienna in CGI|link=S File:S.S._Vienna_and_Roxstar.jpg|A comparison of S.S. Vienna from TUGS (above) and S.S. Roxstar from Thomas & Friends (below) * Big Mickey - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, Big Mickey's Megaphones were removed. The model was then used as a crane at Knapford Harbour in Seasons 3 and 4 . He was then shifted to Brendam Docks and has been there since the 5th Season. In the 21st Season, he was given a Thomas and Friends styled CGI face. BigMickeyHighTide.jpg BigMickeyinDieselDoesItAgain.png BigMickeySeason10.png NewCraneontheDock.jpg|Big Mickey in CGI * Fultan Ferry - The Fultan Ferry was only seen in the 5th Season episode, "Gordon and the Gremlin"; It was used as a ferry at Brendam Docks. This model was only seen once, and no changes were made. Fultan576PAL.jpg TheFultanFerryTTTE.png * Izzy Gomez - Izzy Gomez's model was used as a tramp steamer in seasons 3 and 4 at Knapford Harbor; the model was then shifted to Brendam Docks in the 5th Season. Izzygomez.jpg IzzyGomezSeason3.png IzzyGomezSeries4.png IzzyGomezHappyEverAfter.png * The Shrimpers - Before appearing in Thomas & Friends, the Shrimpers' Megaphones were removed; then the models were repainted and seen in different locations across the Island. Some of them even gained names. GhostsWarrioroutatsea.png ShrimperKnapfordHarbour.png ShrimpersSeries3.jpg ShrimperAtLakeside.png ShrimperOnTheBeach.png * Coast Guard - The Coast Guard's model was seen as one of the Boats at Arlesbrugh in the 3rd Season; this was the only time it appeared in Thomas & Friends. Coast Guard.jpg CoastGuardSeason3.png * A Schooner - A Schooner's model was first seen at Arlesbrugh Harbor in the 3rd Season Episode, "All at Sea". It was then seen docked on the Beach in the 5th Season episode, "Something in the Air". Schooners.png SchoonerAllAtSea.png SchoonerSeries5.png * Other Boats - Lots of other boats which were used in TUGS made several appearances in Thomas & Friends. A Fishing Boat was seen in the 3rd Season Episode, All At Sea. It is unknown if the model made any other appearances. A Cargo Boat was also seen as 1 of the Boats Arlesbrugh in the 3rd Season; it is also unknown if the model appeared again. There were no changes made to those/these models. Biggcityfreeze6.jpg|A Fishing Boat FishingBoatFromTUGS.png FacelessJohnnyCuba.png|A Cargo Boat CargoBoatSeason3.png * A Bulldozer - A Bulldozer model was also used as rolling stock in TUGS; it was used as a scrap dressing set. The model also made several appearances in Thomas & Friends, and it was only seen in the 3rd Season. The model was not modified. TractorModelTidmouth.png TractorPropKnapford.png Almost all appearances of TUGS characters were modified in some way to fit the surrounding scenes of the live action model animation in the first twelve series of Thomas & Friends, filmed on the same scale, whether it be face removal or entirely new modifications. The S.S. Vienna along with Big Mickey survived just as they were through all seasons since season 3; as a result, they are the only ones of the TUGS survivors to make it into the CGI Series. A crane model was also generated along with the CGI Series; it is only seen at Brendam Docks. Big Mickey even gained a face during the 21st Season and a voice of his own. S.S.RoxstarFullCGI.png S.S.Roxstar.png BigMickeyFullCGI.png CraneModelFullCGI.png NewCraneontheDock.jpg|Big Mickey with a face|link=W:c:TTTE:New Crane on the Dock Comparisons S.S.Vienna.jpg|The S.S. Vienna GoodsTruck.jpg|A Goods Car Fishing Boat.png|The Mail Boat Scrap.png|The Bulldozer Image:BigMickeybothshows.JPG|Big Mickey TheFultanFerry.jpg|The Fultan Ferry Schonners.png|The Schooners O.J.SisterShow.png ShrimperSisterShow.png IzzyGomezSisterShow.png CoastGuardSisterShow2.png|Coast Guard CoastGuardSisterShow1.png Category:Browse Category:Television Series